Cap ou pas cap? Défi de l'APDES
by Shimdrael
Summary: Drabbles, vignettes ou autres écrits dans le cadre de l'APDES. Très généralement du crack.
1. Mikasa commence sa vie chez les Jaeger

**DEFI : Mikasa commence à habiter chez les Jaeger**

"Un foyer. C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent l'endroit où je vais vivre. Un foyer. Ils disent que je vais m'y plaire, que ça ira mieux, que cette douleur sourde que je ressens partira. Mais elle partira pas. Un foyer. C'est plaisant un foyer. Avec une cheminée allumée, et une odeur de nourriture. Et du rire, du rire de Maman, qui discute avec Papa. Parfois Maman, elle taquine Papa pendant qu'il travaille, et lui il laisse tomber ses papiers, et il la fait tourner dans ses bras. C'est du sourire, un foyer. C'est du soleil dans la fenêtre qui éclaire ma vie. C'est du sourire dans le ciel, c'est du rire dans les étoiles. C'est de la chaleur douce sur ma peau. Un foyer.

Mais ici, il fait froid. Sauf pour mon écharpe, enfin, l'écharpe d'Eren. Elle est rouge. Comme le sang sur mes mains. Et elle tient chaud. Mais c'est la sienne, je dois lui rendre. Et son père aussi il a du sourire dans les yeux. Du sourire fatigué de trouver son enfant avec le sang de deux hommes dans la tête. Du sourire triste de la réalité et des gens qui sont morts. Du sourire forcé, pour que j'aie un peu plus chaud. Un foyer. C'est ça ce qu'ils appellent la famille. Famille. Faaa-mille. Ce mot roule bizarrement sur ma langue. J'ai plus de famille. Mais j'ai un foyer?

Parce qu'en arrivant chez les Jaeger, je vois une Maman. Et puis un Papa, et elle tourne, tourne, tourne dans ses bras. Mais elle pleure. Peut être que c'est un foyer pluvieux. Il est pas chaud comme ma famille. Mais plus rien n'est chaud comme ma famille. J'ai pas de famille. Tout est froid. Tout est pluvieux. Le bruit des gouttes sur la tenture en tissu de la voiture dans laquelle ils m'ont assise avec Eren, pour rentrer chez eux. Chez moi.

La pluie est là, dehore, dedans, la pluie fait partie de moi. Elle coule, elle coule, jusqu'à trouver un obstacle. Mais elle est absorbée par son obstacle, et maintenant elle l'habite. Moi aussi, bientôt je vais habiter chez cette famille, chez mon obstacle. La pluie sera avec moi. "

Soudain, un rayon de soleil.


	2. Le suicide de Mikasa : Quintette

Ce défi m'a été adressé par zancrow99 : "Le suicide de ton personnage préféré". J'ai pas de personnage préféré dans SnK (sacrilège!) donc j'ai fait un truc qui devrait pouvoir convenir à plusieurs personnages bien que je l'ai écrit en pensant à Mikasa.

Petit plus : écouter ça watch?v=Gaveu09DOYE&index=2&list=RDKwGpO2hz9ZA à partir de 15:54 bien que la version soit pourrie ou bien ça track/48020251?utm_source=deezer&utm_content=track-48020251&utm_term=74717611_1436970049&utm_medium=web en même temps. C'est le quintet du psaume 42 de Felix Mendehelsson, avec lequel j'ai écrit ceci.

* * *

Mes yeux fixés sur l'asphalte loin, loin sous mes pieds, mes bras ballant sous mes épaules, mes mains touchant presque mes bottes, j'attend. Dans un instant d'ironie, j'entend vaguement un enchevêtrement de voix, accompagnées d'un violon et d'un violoncelle. Un quintette. Mon préféré.

"Der Herr hat des Tages verheißen seine Güte"

 _Le jour, le seigneur m'a promis sa grâce._

Un maigre sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, c'est la fin.

"Und des Nachts singe ich zu ihm"

 _Et la nuit, je chante pour lui._

Sans regarder autour de moi, je sais que la nuit est encore loin. Tout à l'heure le ciel était gris comme des grands yeux impassibles. Ceux de la mort. Ces yeux immémoriaux vers lesquels je me dirige. Y'a t'il un Dieu sur terre? Surement pas. Difficilement, je lève la tête vers ces nuages inexpressifs. Ce sont les seuls dieux que portent ces cieux. Et ils me rendent mon regard avec impassibilité, quand je ne serais plus là, eux le seront toujours. A regarder froidement mon monde s'éteindre.

"Und bete Zu dem Gotte meines Lebens."

 _Je chante et prie le Dieu de ma vie._

Ces cinq voix m'enchantant, je ferme les yeux. Au milieu de ce chaos, du feu, du sang, quelques imbéciles prient probablement encore. Convaincus du bien-fondé de leurs maigres suppliques. C'était rare d'entendre ce genre de musique. Elle datait d'avant. Avant, quand la mer rougeoyait au soleil sanglant. Avant, quand l'harmonie existait encore. Avant, quand on célébrait un dieu. Le Dieu. Pas cette vaste plaisanterie qu'est la Trinité actuelle. Trois femmes? Par pitié, comme si qui que ce soit dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle serait prêt à accepter l'autorité d'une femme. Une femme, comme moi. Une femme, comme elle. Cette soprano. Juste ici.

"Mein Gott! Betübt ist meine Seele in mir,

Warum hast du meiner vergessen?"

 _Mon Dieu! Mon âme en moi est affligée! Pourquoi m'as tu oublié?_

Cette soprano. Pourquoi Dieu t'a t'il oublié? Parce que c'est comme ça. Même toi, avec ta voix angélique, fut abandonnée. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à être sauvé. Ce monde est cruel, il est sanguinaire. Et même à ton époque, Dieu n'existait probablement pas.

Une secousse à mon côté me fait prendre approximativement connaissance du combat qui prend toujours place quelques mètres sous moi. Les quelques âmes qui m'accompagnaient dans ce guêt apens n'en ont plus pour longtemps.

En harmonie presque parfaite, les complaintes agonisantes de mes compagnons résonnent avec la musique.

"Warum. Warum!"

En effet, pourquoi? A quoi bon? Mon nom s'élève dans l'assemblée funèbre assemblée à mes pieds. Du moins il s'élevait, alors que j'ai couru au secours de ma raison de vivre. Mes amis, ma famille. Faaa-mille. Eren. Trop tard. Son destin était ironiquement héréditaire. C'est là que restée pétrifiée, avec la moitié supérieure de son corps étalée à quelque mètres de moi, j'ai senti cette main me soulever. Dans ce moment, il ressemblait tellement à sa mère, et puis Armin...Ce cri résonnant à mes pieds... Ou aux pieds de cette créature. Immense, terrible, une erreur de la nature. Une larme coule. Et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de fixer l'intérieur de mes paupières.

"Warum muss ich so traurig gehn?"

 _Pourquoi dois-je m'en aller si triste?_

Mes mâchoires sont inextricablement crispées, et roule en moi un sanglot. Mes yeux fermement clos, de déni, pour ne pas voir ma propre lâcheté. Ces sentiments toujours refoulés, toujours tassés à l'intérieur. Je refuse de les voir. Je refuse de voir ma fin. Je refuse de me rendre compte que je suis ballante entre les doigts d'un titan, je refuse de voir que j'ai abandonné mes compagnons, mes idéaux, que j'ai abandonné la vie.

"Warum muss ich so traurig gehn, wen mein Feind mich drängt?"

 _Pourquoi dois-je m'en aller si triste, accablée par mon ennemi?_

Ma langue essaye en vain de se libérer de la cage de mes dents, mon corps tout entier veut hurler, se débattre, mais je l'en empêche. C'est inutile. Tout est perdu, je suis perdue! Les titans m'ont vaincue, et je me sens élevée par la musique, claire et pure. Ou est-ce donc la main de titan qui vient se positionner devant sa bouche?

La boîte à musique qui tournait dans ma tête s'arrête. C'est la fin. J'ouvre les yeux, et rencontre deux orbes grises, impassibles. Les yeux de la mort.


End file.
